


All the Words I've Yet to Say

by ijustreallylikemusicals



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Curt is a wedding singer, Curt's in a band, Cynthia is Curt's aunt that he lives with, F/F, M/M, Owen is a waiter, Owen/Curt is endgame, The Wedding Singer musical is criminally underrated, barb and owen are good friends and coworkers, please listen to the album it is amazing, typical 80s cheeseness, yet another crossover only I asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustreallylikemusicals/pseuds/ijustreallylikemusicals
Summary: Curt had a good life. He worked as a wedding singer with his best friends, was engaged to his high school sweetheart, and even had his own living space in his aunt's basement. But, everything gets turned upside down when he suddenly gets dumped and his heart is pulled out of his chest. Things look better once he gets closer to Owen, he finally starts to feel like himself again. When he starts developing feelings for Owen, he has to keep telling himself that nothing is ever going to happen. He just got dumped and Owen is engaged. There was no way Owen had any feelings for him. Right?Owen had a good life. He just started working as a waiter and was in a serious long term relationship. Things started to change when he finally gets proposed to, like his relationship with his fiance and especially his feelings after he gets to know Curt. Nothing will happen between them, since Owen was somewhat happy with his boyfriend and Curt just got out a relationship. There was no way Curt had any feelings for him. Right?A crossover of the musical "The Wedding Singer" and "Spies are Forever" that one one asked for but I wanted to write.Title comes from the song "If I Told You"
Relationships: Barb Lavernor/Tatiana Slozhno (background), Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Original Male Character, Richard Big/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. When It's Your Wedding Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This a another crossover that I have had in my head for a while, and am finally sitting down to write it. This is more based off of the musical version of "The Wedding Singer" which I find criminally underrated. I'll put what songs are supposed to be used in each chapter, and here is a link to the youtube playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEk1D37PiDkDPSJfXtTc0-Kg8zp_EoFx-  
> I would highly recommend listening to the album as you read, but it isn't necessary for the experience.  
> Chapter Title comes from the song "It's Your Wedding Day!"
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“Thank you, thank you!” Curt hollered to the wedding guests through the microphone. He looked back at his bandmates, Tatiana on the guitar and the Informant on the drums, and gave them a smile. They had just performed their hit song, “It’s Your Wedding Day!”, and the crowd went wild. Ever since Curt and Tatiana wrote that song, they had gotten more gigs as the years went on. It was certainly a crowd pleaser, and it helped them pay the bills. Curt wiped the sweat off his brow, and turned back to their audience. 

“We are The Spies and we are so happy you enjoyed that number!” Curt paused as the crowd cheered again. “Now, we are going to take a short break but don’t you worry! My guy the Informant here will be slowing it down on the keyboard.” 

Curt gestures to the Informant, who had settled down in front of the keyboard. He started playing some generic love song that got the guests to slow dance. Curt set his bass down, and him and Tatiana got off the stage and headed towards the buffet table. Him and Tatiana grabbed their plates and were about to start filling up, when they were stopped by a short, blond woman. 

“Hey, Tati! I didn’t know you were working here too!” Tatiana sighed before turning around. “Hello, Barb.”

Tatiana and Barb went on a few dates, but Tatiana claimed that she didn’t see it going anywhere and called off the relationship. She couldn’t ever seem to escape Barb, as Barb worked as a waitress for a popular catering company in town. Curt silently chuckled and put some mashed potatoes onto his plate. 

“I was wondering if you were free next Friday?” Barb asked. Tatiana tried to ignore Barb and put some chicken on her plate. Barb didn’t get the memo, “There’s a new movie coming out that I think you would enjoy.”

“Sorry Barb, you know we are always working on weekends.”

Barb was going to reply, but was interrupted by another waiter coming up the group and running into Curt. The waiter was holding a tray full of horderves, and luckily Curt caught them before they hit the ground. Tatiana took this as an opportunity to bounce, and she disappeared without a word. Barb looked around for Tatiana, but gave up when she couldn’t spot her. 

“Sorry, love. I should have looked where I was going.” Curt handed the tray back to the waiter, and gave him the small smile. The waiter had slick back hair and a slight stubble on his chin. He was surprisingly British as well, which caught Curt off guard. Barb noticed that it was her friend that ran into Curt, and decided to introduce them. 

“Oh, Curt, this is my friend Owen. He just started working here a few months ago. .” 

Curt stuck his hand out to Owen, and said, “Curt, Curt Mega.”

“Nice to meet you, Curt. I’m Owen. Owen Carvour.” Owen grabbed his hand, and like magic the keyboard started playing one note for far to long. Everyone looked around, confused, and the Informant quickly solved the issue with a quick smack to the side. He yelled a quick apology to the guests and then kept on playing. Curt rolled his eyes and turned back to Owen.

“So, did you just move here?” Curt asked as he put more food on his plate. Owen soon started to walk around the ballroom, and Curt decided to tag along. 

“I’m assuming by the accent that you aren’t from New Jersey,” Curt jokes. Owen let out a slight chuckle. 

“I’ve been here for a few years, actually.” Owen hands one of his plates of food. “I have family here and decided to go to college to, you know, get out for a while. Then, I met my boyfriend and decided to stay.”

“That’s really sweet,” Curt took a bite of his food. “Nice story to tell the kids.” 

Owen gave another chuckle, and looked at Curt. They made eye contact, and there was some sort of spark shared between them. Neither knew what it was, but neither could deny it. 

“Owen, we need those at table nine!” another coworker ordered. Curt spotted Tatiana across the room behind a plant, and decided to save her. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Curt gave Owen a wave. He then proceeded to save Tatiana and went back onto the stage. They started another song that got the crowd going. Owen couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Curt, and how much fun it seemed he was having on stage. 

“I’m starting to think that Tatiana doesn’t like me,” Barb huffed when Owen got to table nine. He handed over the remaining plates to the guests, with Barb doing the same. 

“I have no idea why you would think that.”

“Don’t sass me, mister.” They start towards the kitchen to grab more food. “I just really thought she liked me.”

“Not every relationship is destined to last, Barb.” Owen places his tray down and picks up another. Barb mirrors his actions. 

“Of course you say that,” Barb murmured. “You are in the perfect relationship.”

Owen signed. Him and Brent had been dating for a while, and things were looking good. Mostly. They fought sometimes, but what couple didn’t fight sometimes? But, they were far from the perfect view that Barb saw them as. 

“Speaking of that, when is Brent going to finally pop the question?” Barb teased. 

“I don’t think it is going to ever happen.” They walked out of the kitchen and back towards the guests. “I mean, I thought he was going to do it on my birthday last month. But nope, nothing.”

“Why don’t you ask the question?” Barb asked. Owen signed again. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Brent told Owen that he needed to ask Owen something that big, as Brent had been hurt in the past and was a bit scared of commitment. Anyways, Owen couldn’t afford a ring to propose with. He was getting tired of waiting for so long, especially since he was working at a wedding almost every weekend. He was getting jealous of seeing all the happy couples eating cake and drinking champagne, and he couldn’t help starting to dream of what his wedding would be. He knew it would be filled with bliss and love and he would be with the man of his dreams. Everything would be perfect, and nothing would go wrong. 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll ask you soon.” Barb gave Owen a confronting smile before heading off to table four. Owen looked towards the stage, and saw that the band had just ended another song. 

“This next song is for a special someone in my life,” Curt said into the microphone. Owen stopped and looked at Curt. “This song is for my fiancé, Richard. This will be our first song we dance to after we get married tomorrow.”

The crowd cheered, and Curt started the song. He looked at the audience, and his eyes met Owen’s. Curt’s smile grew wider, and Owen's did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to listen to: “It’s Your Wedding Day!” and “Someday”
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I can't wait to write more of this story! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	2. You Make Me Feel 'Awesome'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt writes a song for Richard, but needs some help along the way. Owen gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the songs aren't that good. I wrote the first two mostly by myself with help from the show, but I have mo music writing abilities and I hope no one is bothered if it doesn't work out that well. 
> 
> I would highly recommend watching this video of a theater preforming this scene, so you can understand the melodies better:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJ1ma4ek4VQ
> 
> Title of chapter comes from the song "Awesome"
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

It was finally the end of the night, and the Curt was packing up to head out. He put the last of the instruments in and slammed the trunk closed. Tatiana would have usually yelled to him for ‘damaging’ her truck, but she was currently in the bathroom. The Informant was somewhere, Curt wasn’t exactly sure. He always seemed to disappear into crowds without him realizing. He shot him a quick text before settling down on the curb. He knew that Tatiana would mostly get stuck talking to Barb and would be gone for a while. Luckily, he didn’t pack his acoustic guitar in the truck just yet. He strummed it a few times to make sure it was in tune, and started playing. 

Curt was singing softly to himself, trying to figure out the right words to say. Songs normally took him a while to write without a partner, as he wasn’t the best with words. Tatiana was the expert with that. But, he wanted this song to be from him. He wanted it to mean something. Something that he knew Richard would like. Curt let out a sign of frustration and put down the guitar. 

“You alright there, dear?” a voice came from behind Curt. He quickly turned around to find Owen holding a bag of garbage. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Curt said, gesturing to Owen’s hand. 

“Oh, this?” Owen raised the bag higher. “Guess its tradition for the new guy to bring out the rotten fish.”

Both Owen and Curt make a grossed out face, and they laugh as Owen throws it away. 

“So, writing something new for weddings?” Owen sits down next to Curt.

“No, uh,” Curt stammers a bit, “you see, I’m trying to write a song for Richard, my finance, for our wedding.”

“That is so sweet of you. He’s a lucky man.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Curt turns to face Owen more directly. “He is like a god. I met him a few years ago when I was a senior in high school. I was part of this metal band, Smoking Guns, and he was in the front row at one of our gigs. It was love at first sight.”

“Wow.” Owen put on an amused grin. “Now that’s a story to tell the kids.”

Curt chuckled, remembering their conversation from earlier that night. “But now I can’t seem to get out the right words.”

“Well, I can hear what you have already?” Owen asked, pointing towards the guitar. Curt gladly picks it up and starts playing an upbeat song.

“This is for my lovely groom,  
You always light up every room.  
Forever we’ll be legally bound,  
Until they put us six feet underground.”

“No, you can’t say that,” Owen quickly interrupted. “Maybe don’t mention death in your love ballad.”

“That’s a good idea.” Curt strummed the guitar a bit more. “Note to self, don’t put in anything about death. Got it.”

Owen laughed, and Curt started playing a different song with a similar tempo. 

“There is no one quite like us,  
Having you has been a major plus.  
I would live with you in a bus,  
I love you right down to your pancreatitis!”

“Pancreatitis?” Owen raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that too weird?” Curt asked. Owen nodded his head and Curt was ready to admit defeat. 

“How about you write about how she makes you feel?” Owen suggests. Curt thinks for a bit and strums the guitar again. 

“Awesome,” Curt replies. Owen gestures him to keep going. 

“Richard makes me feel awesome.  
And when I brush my teeth she reminds me to…  
Floss them?”

Owen gives him a thumbs up, and Curt continues to sing and ups the tempo. 

“If I had employees,  
He would help me to…”

“Boss them!” Owen added in. Curt gave him a smile. 

“If I started making fish sticks,  
He will always…”

Curt looked to Owen to finish, and Owen sang, “Sauce them!” 

“Richard you make me feel,  
Like I invented the wheel.”

“Like a judge upheld by appeal.” Both Curt and Owen were swaying make in forth in time with the music. 

“Like a prisoner eating his last meal!” Owen stopped swaying, and CUrt realized his mistake. “Was that too far?”

“A bit,” Owen admitted. Curt started playing again, and picked up where they left off. 

“Cause Richard, you make me feel,”

“Awesome,” they both harmonized. 

“There is no way I can sing that to him tomorrow.” Curt placed the guitar down again. 

“What do you mean?” Owen asked. “I think it’s pretty good.”

They made eye contact and started laughing. They both knew that the song wasn’t good. Once they stopped laughing, they realized just how close they had gotten. They were only a few inches apart and with one wrong movement, Owen could be on Curt’s lap. Neither were able to comment on their current situation, as the back door slammed open and Tatiana raced out. 

“We need to go Mega,” Tatiana said while grabbing Curt’s arm. “Barb just asked me if I wanted to go rollerblading with her.”

“What about the Informant?” Curt rose to his feet and grabbed his guitar. “I still haven’t heard from him.”

“He went home with one of the wedding guests.” Tatiana unlocked the car and entered the drivers seat. “A cute little brunette girl, just his type.”

Curt rolled his eyes. Somehow the Informant went home with somebody every wedding they worked at, and Curt and Tatiana thought it was because of his mysterious life. Curt didn’t even know his real name, and they had been friends for years. 

“Thank you for the help.” Curt helped Owen to his feet. “Hope to see you at another wedding soon.”

“You, too Curt. I hope your wedding is ‘awesome’ tomorrow.” Curt chuckled and gave a wave. Owen waved back. Curt threw the guitar into the back seat and went into the passengers side. Owen couldn’t help but watch them leave. 

He was almost frightened when his phone started ringing. Owen pulled it out of his pocket, and grinned when he saw it was Brent, his boyfriend. 

“Hello, love,” Owen says into the phone. 

“Hey babe!” Brent yells, and it is clear he has had a few drinks. “You will never guess what happened to me today!”

“What happened today?”

“I got a promotion!” Brent cheered. Owen’s smile grew wider. 

“That’s great love!” Owen’s smile grew even wider. “This morning, I got an email from the grad school I applied for, and I-”

“That’s great babe!” Brent interrupted. “How about we go out tomorrow to celebrate? What do you say?”

Owen was a bit frustrated that Brent wouldn’t listen to him, but just replied with, “Sounds great.”

“Alrightly, see you at home.” Before Owen could reply, Brent hung up the phone. Owen put the phone away and walked to the door to go back in. However, the door almost hit him in the face as Barb rushed out.  
“Owen, there you are.” Barb sounded like she was running out of breath. “Have you seen Tatiana anywhere?”

“Her and Curt just left.” 

“Oh no,” Barb cried. “I think I scared her off again.”

“Listen, Barb,” Owen comforted. “I think it’s time for you to get over Tatiana and go back into the world. There are more people in the world than just her.”

Barb seemed defeated, and said, “Yeah, I guess you're right. I really like her though, you know?”

“I understand, Barb.” They heard some yelling coming from the kitchen that sounded like their names. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Paula asked me to come get you. Something about more bags of fish? ” Barb then rushed back into the kitchen. 

Owen huffed out some air. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curt is defiantly the type of guy who brings his guitar to parties to try to impress people. Also, writing Owen calling someone other than Curt 'love' felt wrong.  
> Song from this chapter is "Awesome" 
> 
> Thank you for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	3. To Question His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt has a bad day and Owen gets asked an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter comes from the song "Pop!"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I do,” Curt practiced in the mirror for the hundredth time. He fiddled with the cuffs of his tux yet again, and ran his hand through his hair. Curt had worked at countless weddings over the years, but he was never this nervous. It was his own wedding, after all, and he was marrying the love of his life. Richard meant everything to Curt. So much so that he wore a tux, even though he much would have preferred to wear just a simple suit. Ricahrd was insistent on him wearing a tux, and Curt just wanted him to be happy. There was a slight knock at the door, and soon entered his mother and aunt. 

“How is my little boy doing?” Mrs. Mega asked, pinching Curt’s cheek.

“Mom!” Curt complained. He rubbed his cheek. “I told you not to do that.”

“Oh Curt,” Mrs.Mega. “I’m your mother and I made those cheeks. I can pinch them all I want.”

Curt rolled his eyes and turned to his aunt. “Thank you again Aunt Cynthia for everything. I don’t think I could have done this without you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Cynthia put her hand on Curt’s shoulder. Cynthia had really helped Curt over the years, by giving him a place to live and helping out with the wedding planning. Without her, there would have been no way he could have afforded the wedding. “You know you’re like a son to me.”

“Thank you, Aunt Cynthia.”

“A total deadbeat son that needs to get his shit together.” 

“Of course.” Curt should have known that Cythnia would add something like that. “Are you going to be alright, Mom?”

Both Curt and Cynthia turned to find Mrs.Mega full on sobbing. All she could do was nod, and the three walked out of the dressing room. 

Outside of the chapel, they could hear the music indicating his time to walk down the aisle. Curt took his position between the two women and one of the workers opened the door. Curt smiled at all the wedding guests. Most of them were from Richard’s side, since he had a large family and many friends. Curt’s side consisted mostly of the small amount of friends and family he had, since he wasn’t the most social outside of work. His smile grew when he saw Tatiana at the end of the aisle, as she was his Best Woman. He wondered where his other groomsman, the Informant, was, but would be happy if he showed up for the reception. His mother and aunt let go of his arms, and this mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. His aunt gave him a quick hug, and then they both went to their seats. Curt took his position next to Tatiana, and waited for his soon-to-be husband to walk in. 

Curt waited for a minute, and then another minute, and then five minutes. All the guests were starting to whisper, but Curt tried to keep a straight face. He assured himself that something must have happened to Richard’s tux or he was stuck in traffic. Everything was fine. 

Everyone turned towards the door as it slammed open, hoping to find Richard. They were disappointed to find that it was the Informant, running at Curt at full speed. He was frantically waving a piece of paper. 

“Curt! Curt!” the Informant said, clearly running out of breath. “You’re going to want to read this.”

“Where have you been?” Curt whispered. 

“When I saw that Richard wasn’t coming, I decided to take measuring into my own hands.”

“Where were you watching…you know what, nevermind.” Curt took the paper from the Informant, and read it quickly. His face quickly changed from concern to sadness. He suddenly felt all the eyes of all of Richard’s guests judging him, as if they already knew what was on the note. He dropped the note on the ground and ran out of the chapel, with this mother and Cynthia following behind him. 

Tatiana quickly took the paper to see what was written on it, and realized why Curt was now heartbroken. 

It read:

To my dearest Curt,   
I think we need some space. Sorry about my timing. When I woke up this morning, I was ready to walk on air. But I soon realized that you cramp my style, and you’ve changed over the years. I’m not in love with the Curt currently, but the one I met all those years ago.   
You could have been the next big star. You once wanted to be the singer of the next big band, but now you live with your aunt and sing at weddings. What happened to the Curt that wanted to be a star? I think you weren’t in love with me, but in love with love.   
I think it’s best if we end this, before we even start.   
Your pal,   
Richard. 

On the other side of town, Owen was pacing back and forth in the men’s restroom. He was currently in the nicest restaurant in town with Brent. Owen was hoping that this was the night he could pop the question, but he was convinced that he was getting broken up with. Brent had seemed off the whole night. He refused champagne and was snippy with the watier. Owen knew that meant something was off, that something was going to happen tonight. That was usually something bad, if he went off of past events. He quickly dialed a number on his phone, and was relieved when he heard her voice. 

“Hello?” Barb mumbled. Owen hoped that he didn’t wake her. 

“Barb? It’s Owen.” He stopped pacing. “I think Brent’s going to break up with me.”

“What!” This certainly woke up Barb. “What gives you that idea?”

“He’s just acting weird, and he seems off. Like he’s trying to let me down easy or something. It makes sense, taking me to a nice restaurant to let me down easy. It all makes sense”

“Ok, I need you to breathe Owen. It’ll help you to calm down.” Owen took a few deep breaths and started to feel better. “Are you sure that is what is going on? Maybe he is nervous about asking you to marry him!” 

“Barb,” Owen warned. She had been pestering him about it since he told her about the dinner. Barb was dead set that tonight was the night. 

“Don’t Barb me,” she teased. “You know, I read that every five seconds a person gets engaged.”

“And where did you read that?”

“On Cosmo!” Owen chuckled. “It was on their latest quiz.”

“I’m not sure, Barb.” Owen started to pace again. He almost ran into another person when they entered the room. “I think it's the end.”

“It will be with that attitude! I’m sure that you look great and Brent is probably drooling over you. So, go out there and get that ring!”

“Thank you Barb,” Owen said. “I really needed that.”

“That’s what friends are for. And if he does dump you, I just got some ice cream we can share.” Owen laughed and they said their goodbyes. He got a last bit of courage and left the bathroom. 

“You look great, honey,” Brent said when Owen returned. If Owen was nervous before, he was even more nervous now. Brent rarely called him ‘honey’ and had already said he looked good. Owen tries to put this to the back of his mind and thanked him. 

As soon as he sat down, there was cheering behind Owen. He turned around to find a couple in the process of getting engaged. The girl was crying and the boy was on the verge as well. They looked so happy, and it drove Owen insane. It was like they were there to torure him. 

“Isn’t that nice?” Owen asked Brent. Brent seemed indifferent, and shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of his whiskey. Owen couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Listen Brent, I know why we are here.”

A look of panic crossed Brent’s face. “You do?”

“This is the end.”

“The end of what?” Brent started to look confused. They were clearly not thinking the same thing. 

“The end of us dating. I can take the hints. The nice restaurant, the wariness. You’re trying to let me down nicely.”

“You’re right. This is the end.” Owen felt his heart break. He hoped he wasn’t right, but should have seen it coming. He looked down to evade Brent’s gaze. 

“This is the end of us dating, because I want us to be married!” Owen looked back up to see Brent on one knee and holding out a nice ring. 

“What do you say?” Brent asked. 

“Yes!” Owen answered. He pulled Brent into a kiss, but Brent quickly ended it to put on the ring. Owen heard cheers from the other customers as he went to kiss Brent again. However, Brent quickly pulled away. Owen knew he shouldn’t have gone back in, since Brent disliked kissing in public. Owen didn’t think about that, since he was filled with joy. He did think that maybe he should listen to Barb more, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Curt got left at the alter, but at least Owen is happy! Right? Also, I wish we could have seem an interaction between Owen and Barb in Spies are Forever, as I think they would have been good friends.   
> Songs from this chapter are "A Note from Linda" and "Pop!"
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	4. I'm a Causality of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt started overcoming his problems, with some help from Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter comes from "Causality of Love"  
> It's a bit longer of a chapter, but a lot happened that I needed to put. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Curt was startled awake by a pounding on his door. He quickly closed his eyes again and flipped on to his other side. The pounding continued, much to Curt’s dismay. 

“Go away!” Curt hollered. He threw his blanket over his head, and the pounding continued. Curt gave in and went to open the door. He was expecting Cynthia, asking him if he was coming down for dinner or not, and was surprised to see Tatiana and the Informant. He was even more surprised to see his bandmates wearing their performance clothes. 

“What’s going on?” Curt asked, pointing to their outfits. Tatiana rolled her eyes. 

“We have the Johnston wedding today? They booked us months ago.”

This earned a groan from Curt and then he sat back on to his bed. He had completely forgotten about what day it was, let alone that he had a wedding that night. Curt felt the bed sink as Tatiana and the Informant sat next to him. 

“Your aunt wanted us to give this to you. She was hoping that it would cheer you up and get you to come with us.” Tatiana handed Curt a note, which he lazily took. 

It read: 

Curt,   
I know you are feeling pretty low right now, and everything seems like a disaster. But there is something you should know. You’ll find someone who loves you, just like the waves will meet the shore. And next time you’re sad, remember that Richard is a fucking dumbass bastard that doesn’t deserve you.   
Aunt Cynthia

Curt let out another groan and plopped down face first into his pillow. 

“C’mon Curt, you can’t mope around forever,” Tatiana said while putting a comforting hand on his back. 

Curt quickly lifts his head. “Watch me.” His head falls again. 

There were a few moments of silence, until Tatiana came up with an idea. “Remember when in Star Wars Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were captured by Jabba and are forced to be eaten by some plant?”

“Of course I remember,” Curt pops back up, “it was Return of the Jedi.”

“Whatever. Did Luke just let it happen, or did he fight back?”

“He fought back,” Curt sat up and leaned against his bed frame. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Just listen,” Tatiana interrupted. “In Beetlejuice, did Alec Baldwin and Geena Davis just let those people live in that house, or did they make their presence known.”

“They made their presence known.” Curt started to feel more motivated, and Tatiana was happy at the change of Curt’s tone. She gestures for the Informant to add on more. 

“In Flashdance, did the lead girl ever stop, uh, flashdancing?” the Informant asked. Both Tatiana and Curt looked at him blankly. “What? That was the first thing to come to my mind.”

“Well,” Tatiana broke the silence, “what we were going for is that they overcome their obstacles and not let it define them. So, you need to channel that and overcome this. We believe in you.”

“Yeah we do!” the Informant cheered. “Forget about Richard and go get it!”

This earned a sad look from Curt and a punch in the shoulder from Tatiana.

“Sorry, wrong choice of words,” the Informant apologized. “But I believe in you nonetheless.”

“Really?” Curt questioned. “You guys think I can do it?”

“Of course, Curt!” Tatiana and the Informant started gathering Curt’s performance suit. They kept hyping him up while he got ready, with sayings like “You got this!” and “Screw relationships!” Curt was feeling a whole lot better, like what happened two weeks ago never even happened. 

Then he arrived at the wedding. 

Of course some people at the wedding recognized him as the man who just got dumped, since word moved fast in their town. Curt was slowly going back into his slump, which was making him get even more agitated when he first saw the happy couple. There they were, sitting there without a care in the world. Curt couldn’t stand the sight of it. He quickly got off the stage after saying he’s taking a break, for probably the tenth time, and headed to the buffet table. Thank god most weddings had these now, thought Curt. 

“There’s the newlywed!” Barb cheered as she walked to Curt. “How was the wedding?”

“Something I don’t want to remember.” Curt put some bread on his plate. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, so he added, “Nice to see you Barb.”

But, the world really wanted to mess with him, and Owen just happened to be right behind him.   
“Oh, Curt. I was hoping to see you.” Owen greeted him with a smile. “I needed to talk to you about something.”

Before Curt could even think of a response, Tatiana ran towards him and pulled him away from the table. “Curt! We need to go back on. The groom’s father is getting pissed at all the breaks you’re taking.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to go back to sing for people who are just going to get divorced in a few years.”

“Curt don’t-”

“No,” Curt interrupted. “I saw the way the couple looked at other people. Looked like they were more interested in other people than their partner. That was what Richard would do. God, I should have seen it earlier! He never looked at me like he would look at Paul Rudd in Clueless. Was I blind Tatiana?”

“Curt-”

“Right, I lost my point. Love isn’t real, and it sure doesn’t look real with that couple.”

“The hell does that mean?” a deep voice came from behind him. Curt turned around and his eyes widened at the sight. It was the groom, who was definitely a gym rat and looked madder than an ox. Curt was certain that the groom had heard everything that he just said. He needed to think of the next words carefully. 

“I mean that-”

“It was rhetorical, jackass.” The groom grabbed the front of Curt’s shirt. “I love my wife, so anything you have to say about her, you can say to me.”

Now, what Curt said next wasn’t important, since no matter what the groom was destined to punch him in the face. This started a big fight, which ended with Curt getting thrown outside. 

“What happened to Curt?” Barb asked Tatiana after Curt got thrown out. Owen was quickly next to her. “I never saw him so down on himself.”

“Richard left him,” Tatiana stated, not wanting to give too much away. 

“What! You made him come and sing here after that!” Tatiana had never seen Barb that angery before, and she couldn’t lie and say she was attracted to that. Tatiana turned his attention to Owen, who was looking to the door Curt was taken out of. 

“I’m going to check up on him.” Owen left Barb still yelling at Tatiana, with Tatiana trying to defend herself. He then went to the desserts table, pocketed a cookie, and headed out the door. 

“Curt?” he quietly asked. He looked around the alleyway, but couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“In here,” a voice came from the dumpster. Owen walked over to find Curt laid out on of all the garbage. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

“Did they really throw you in there, or did you climb in there yourself?”

“I deserved it,” Curt said, not really answering the question Owen asked. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Hell, I should have stayed home.”

“I heard about Richard.” Owen watched Curt’s face become even sadder, something he didn’t want to ever want to see again. Owen wanted to climb in that dumpster with Curt, and to try and take the pain away. 

“Everyone’s gone,” Owen added. “You can come out.” 

“No, this is my home now.” 

“Come on, I believe in you.” Owen remembered his cookie, and added, “If you come out, I’ll give you a cookie.”

This certainly perked up Curt. He started trying to get up, and was very close to the edge. But then, Curt fell backwards back to square one. 

“You know, that’s like a metaphor. Everyone has a dumpster that they keep falling into.” Owen pointed around the dumpster and all the garbage. “It takes strength to overcome those struggles. Use your garbage to climb out!”

Curt was actually motivated by this. He didn’t know if it was Owen’s voice, full of motivation and promise that made Curt think Owen could be a motivational speaker, the fact that Owen was trying to help him, or the promise of a cookie that made him actually try again.

And, he actually got out!

Owen cheered and handed him the cookie. Curt had to hand it to him. Not many people could convince Curt to leave that dumpster. There was something special with Owen, something that he couldnt put his finger on. 

“I knew you could do it!” Owen hugged Curt. Curt was surprised, but hugged back. 

“Thank you,” Curt said once they separated. They were close again, just like when they were writing that god awful song, and Curt felt something between them. Owen took a few steps back, and Curt was thankful for it. 

“Don’t thank me, but you can do something for me? I was going to ask earlier, but Tatiana pulled you away”

“And what would that be?”

“Would you sing at my wedding?”

Curt was shocked at the question. He should have remembered that Owen was seeing someone, and should have seen the rock that was on Owen’s finger. But, he knew his answer immediately.

“No.”

“Really?” Owen sadly asked. Curt couldn’t help seeing Owen sad, and needed to explain himself. 

“I think I need to escape weddings for the time being. But I’ll have to find a way to pay the bills somehow.”

Curt then saw a sparkle in Owen’s eye, and Owen said, “I have an idea.”

And Curt couldn’t help but listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a bit slow, but it will pick up a bit soon. I swear. 
> 
> Songs to listen to: "A Note from Grandma", "Causality of Love", and "Come Out of the Dumpster"
> 
> Thank yo for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appertained.


	5. L'chiam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen asks Curt an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the radio silence, but I just haven't been motivated recently as life has just been messy. Anyways, this chapter isn't everything that I wanted to put from the show in, but I think it works out fine.  
> Title of song comes from "Today You Are a Man"
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You know, I thought the food would be better here than at weddings.” Tatiana put some green peas on her plate. It was the band’s third bar mitzvah that month, and it seemed like the food was just like any other gig. “It seems like it's all exactly the same.”

“There are only so many options in town for catering,” Curt said as he followed Tatiana at buffat table. “I’m pretty sure I saw Barb waitering somewhere in here.”

“Really?” Tatiana looked around. “I wanted to see Barb.”

Curt raised his eyebrows in shock. “You, Tatiana Slozho, want to talk to Barb? Are you feeling alright?”

She doesn’t answer, but just shots him a look that gets him to keep quiet. The two, once they are satisfied with their food choices, went and sat at their designated table by the stage. The Informant was doing his usual solo number, but it didn’t seem like he was putting as much energy into it. Curt assumed it was because there weren't normally any single women at bar mitzvahs, only children and their parents. It surprised them all how much playing at bar mitzvahs were working out for them. It gave Curt some time to recover from Richard, while still letting them get some money. The money sure wasn;t bad, Curt had to admit. He really needed to thank Owen for the idea, but had no idea if he was there or not. Curt took a bite of his chicken, and soon felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Curt!” Barb cheered. “It’s good to see you up and about again.”

“Thanks Barb, it's good to see you too.” Curt took another bite of chicken. “Is Owen working tonight?”

As if on cue, Owen appeared right next to Barb. “Owen! Just the man I wanted to see.” Curt stood up to greet him. He noticed that Owen was wearing his uniform, but his usual tray was absent. “You heading out?”

“Not yet,” Owen sighed. “Just on a break. Our boss is easier on us during these events since there are normally less people, and children don;t really care about appetizers.”

“Good, I wanted to talk to you.” Curt looked around at all the children screaming and dancing around them, and his eye caught Tatiana as she spoke to Barb. Curt didn’t want to leave her, but he really wanted to talk to Owen alone. “Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?”

Owen chuckled and nodded, letting Curt lead the way. Luckily, Curt had worked in this venue more than once and knew of a bathroom that was always empty. They could still hear the weird songs the Informant was singing, but it was much more bearable. 

“Listen, I wanted to thank you for the other night.” Curt scratched the back of his neck. He wasn’t the best at thank yous, since he was too stubborn for his own good and found it hard to take others' help. “I would probably be at some random dump if it wasn’t for you.” 

“It was nothing. That’s what friends are for.” Owen put a comforting hand on Curt’s shoulder. 

“No really. I don’t think I would have ever thought of playing these types of gigs without you suggesting it.” Curt pointed towards the noise of the party. “Who would have thought kids these days still liked all those songs.”

“Children still like Queen, they’re a classic,” Owen joked, earning a laugh from Curt. 

“I just,” Curt stuttered, “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I have an idea.” A sparkle came to Owen’s eye, just like the night of the dumpster. Curt knew this meant Owen had an idea, and replied with, “What?”

“As I mentioned, I’m getting married.” Owen paused to make sure Curt followed along. “And I know you went through the whole process of registry, so I was wondering if you would come and help me out.”

Curt let out a groan, which Owen answered with, “Brent has been swamped at work and can’t some with me, and I have no idea what I’m doing. You see, most of my family is overseas so I don’t have many people here to guide me. Please, Curt?”

Curt looks into Owen’s eyes, and just can’t say no. So, for some reason he agrees. Owen claps his hands and pulls Curt into a hug. 

“Thank you, love! It means the world to me!” This left Curt surprised, prompting Owen to ask, “Is something wrong?”

“You just called me love, you know that right?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I call all my friends that,” Owen lied. He definitely did not call all of his friends that, and saved that nickname for Brent. Owen had no idea why it slipped out of him like that. He just pushed it to the back of his mind and decided not to think about it. 

“Can you do Friday? I have a huge essay due on Thursday for my English professor and will be busy most of the week.”

“That’s fine with me.” Curt decided to be nosy, and asked, “I thought you were done with school?”

“Oh, I’m in grad school,” Owen clarified. He then proceeded to talk about his dreams of becoming an English teacher and how his school was supposed to be the best in the state. 

“That’s great Owen!” Curt patted his hand on Owen’s shoulder, just like Owen did to Curt before. “I’m proud of you.”

Owen blushed at this. Curt barely knew him, but was proud of Owen getting into grad school. This was more than when Brent, after the phone call when Owen was interrupted, gave to him when Owen showed him the letter. For some reason, having Curt give his stamp of approval really meant something to him. Owen quickly looked at his watch, and saw his break was over five minutes ago. 

“Crap, Paula’s going to have my head!” Owen started to leave, before coming back and writing his phone number on a paper towel from the sink with a pen from his pocket. “Text me about Friday, alright?

“Alright.” Curt was handed the paper towel, and looked at it with a soft smile. He carefully folded it and put it in his pocket. He strutted out of the bathroom after Owen and found Tatiana still talking to Barb at their table. Curt made the decision to save her, as it was likely that she was trying to escape herself. 

“Hey Tatiana, I think we should go relieve the Informant.” Tatiana turned to him, looking upset. Barb got the memo and excused herself from the table and returned to work. 

“Was it that bad?” Curt questioned as they headed back to the stage and waited for the Informant to end his number. 

“No, It was actually,” Tatiana paused. “Nice.”

“Really?” This was the second thing to surprise Curt that night. Those were words he never thought he would hear from Tatiana. 

“I don’t want to hear about it, and I won’t ask where you and the waiter went off to.”

“What?” Curt stopped and turned towards Tatiana. They now found themselves on the side of the stage not visible to the guests. 

“How you two disappear to the empty bathroom to ‘talk’?” Tatiana gave him the side eye. 

“First of all, he’s engaged.” Curt raised one finger. “Second,” he raised another finger, “I was just thanking him for being a good friend. What’s so bad about that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Tatiana goes back on stage and grabs her guitar. Curt notices that the Informant had finished his song and was leaving the stage to take his break. Tatiana started now of her solos, letting Curt quickly grab his bass and get prepared to play. Curt couldn’t take his eyes off of Owen, though. He noticed Owen passing water and soda to all the guests, and seemed to be really good with the younger kids. Curt knew Owen could be a great teacher, if he based his kid skills with just today. Tatiana ended her song, signalling Curt to leave his thoughts and begin the next song. 

What Curt didn’t know was that Owen was watching him perform, and got lost in the music. Owen was staring straight at Curt, watching every word come out of his mouth, and marveled at his voice. Owen truly thought Curt could make it big one day, if Curt wanted to of course. Owen quickly snapped out of it, since he didn't want to get caught like when they first met. Just for some reason Curt just grabbed Owen’s attention, and Owen never could stop looking. Owen couldn’t pinpoint what it was but he was just drawn to Curt like a magnet. He really didn’t want to think about calling Curt ‘love’ as well. God, Owen didn’t even know where that came from!

The two weren’t able to speak again that night, since Curt played the rest of the party and Owen was in trouble for overusing his break. But, each left that night a bit confused in their feelings, and excited for the upcoming Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the two will talk to each other outside of work in the next chapter. Also, slight Tatiana and Barb moment of them getting closer! 
> 
> Songs to listen to: "Today You Are a Man" and "George's Prayer" (this is what I image the Informant singing)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	6. Not That Kind of Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt go shopping, and Barb suggests something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, I didn't really read this chapter closely to check for errors. So, sorry about that. Also sorry about the long time between chapters, just been busy and all/ 
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song "Not That Kind of Thing"

It was Friday at last, the day both Curt and Owen were collectively both excited for and dreading. Owen was excited to see Curt, as he had seemed happier in the past few meetings. Curt seemed more lively and upbeat, compared to the night with the dumpster. On the other hand, Owen was still confused at why he called him ‘Love’ in the bathroom. He rarely called anyone that, so for it to spill out with a man he barely knew threw him into a strange funk. Brent didn’t seem to notice, though, so Owen took that as a win. Curt was excited to finally see Owen out of a work setting, and get to know him more. But, Curt worried that he would do something stupid and push away Owen. Curt felt a deep connection to Owen, and couldn’t seem to put his finger on what it meant exactly. He just knew that he needed Owen in his life even if Owen was taken, that didn’t mean that Curt couldn’t be his friend. 

However, at that moment Curt only felt annoyed at Owen. 

“What do you think Curt?” They had been looking at plates for the better part of an hour, and Curt couldn’t tell the two Owen were holding apart. “Should I go with the purple one or the lavender one?”

“Uh,” Curt stuttered. He randomly pointed at one. “That one.”

“I agree. It will look better in our kitchen.” Owen adds it to the registry and proceeds on to the spoons. Curt let out a loud groan. “What’s that about?”

“It’s just,” Curt pauses, “all the spoons are the same. Why do you care which one people get you?”

“It’s the quality, not how they look.” 

This earned an eye roll from Curt. “I just don’t get why it takes you ages to pick out dishware that won’t matter in the long run.”

“Fine!” Owen gives up. “If it doesn’t matter, then you pick it!”

“Fine!” Curt stomps over to the spoons and looks at them. Admittedly, he can’t tell them apart. But, he does notice the price tags and chooses the cheapest one. “This one!”

“Really?” Owen questions. “Why that one?”

“I like it.” Curt smirked and handed the spoon over to Owen. 

“Well, did you know that this brand usually starts rusting earlier than the other spoon options?”

“What?”

“And that the brand is filing for bankruptcy.” Owen puts the spoon back and grabs another one. “This one is much better.”

Curt was stumped for a response, and just asked, “How do you know all of this?”

“Because I researched it,” Owen said matter of factly. “Didn’t you do this?”

“No, we asked for money mostly. That way we could buy whatever we wanted.” 

“That way you could blow it all on things you didn’t need?” Owen shot back. The two started bickering more, and caught the attention of one of the workers. She approached the duo. 

“How is everything going over here?” the worker asked with forced positivity. Owen and Curt turned to the worker, and Owen was still holding the infamous spoon. 

“Everything is fine, nothing to worry about,” Owen reassured. He didn’t want to bother this nice worker with their issues, and turned back to Curt to continue their discussion. 

“May I offer some advice?” the worker quickly asked. Owen and Curt quickly made eye contact, both confused about what to say. Owen raised his eyebrows to the worker so she would continue. 

“I have seen many couples fall apart during their first fight. Whether it was about plates, towels, or spoons,” she gestures to Owen holding the spoon. “You two seem good together, and I don’t want that fate to happen to you as well.”

Curt looked at Owen, amusement filling his face. Owen almost started laughing, but was able to keep it down. He was more grateful about doing musical theater growing up than ever before. 

“To make up faster, just say that you’re both wrong, or both right. Trust me, it’ll help.”

“Actually,” Curt said. Owen saw a mischievous look cross Curt’s face, and wanted to see where this went. “We are cousins.”

“And he’s the slow one,” Owen added, earring a side eye from Curt. If Curt thought he was going to be the only one to have a bit of fun, he was dead wrong Owen thought. 

“You’re an idiot according to your mother!” Curt shot back, playfulness filling his eyes. 

“Takes one to know one!” Owen started laughing, and Curt started to join in as well. Once they settled back down, they turned to find that the worker had left. 

“Guess she didn’t think we were all that funny.” 

They were now finished at the registry store, and were getting Owen fitted in his tux. Owen was currently in the dressing room, with Curt waiting for him to come out. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened there,” Curt apologized. “I shouldn’t have been so moody about all your choices. It is your wedding, after all.”

“I’m sorry as well,” Owen added from behind the door. “I shouldn’t have dragged you around there for that long, and definitely shouldn't have talked about your registry. I’m sure you two would have been smart with your money.”

Curt shook his head. “No, you’re right. Richard would have probably convinced me to buy a boat or something with it. He was good at convincing me to do stupid things sometimes.”

“That doesn’t seem entirely healthy.” Owen poked his head out of the dressing room. “Sorry, I shouldn’t give advice.”

“No, no. I’ll take anything you give me,” Curt said genuinely. 

“I just think that what he did to you was wrong. Like, leaving with just a note? That’s messed up. If I’m honest, from what I've heard from you and Tatiana, it was that best that you two split up. No offense.”

“None taken. As time passed after he left, I started realizing everything wrong with that relationship. Like, we always did what he wanted and he never listened to me.”

Owen went back into the dressing room. “You deserve someone better, Curt. Trust me. You're a nice guy, and you can sing? The men will eat you up!”

“Thanks, Owen. I really appreciate it.” Curt started blushing, but didn’t really know why. 

“How do I look?” Owen came out, wearing a navy suit with a polkadot tie. Curt’s breath was taken away the second he came out. 

“That bad, huh?” Owen joked. 

“You look incredible.” Owen turned to Curt. Curt got up and walked towards Owen. “Just, wow. Brent’s a lucky guy.”

Owen lightly chuckled, and turned back towards the mirror. He could see Curt looking at him, and he couldn’t stop looking back. That was until he saw Barb behind him. 

“Owen!” Barb cheered. “You look amazing!”

Owen and Curt quickly act like everything was fine, and not any conflicted feelings were going on. They both hoped they were good actors. Barb quickly went straight to Owen, leaving Curt to go back to his chair. 

“You should get out of it, so you don’t damage it or anything.” Owen nodded and shot Curt a look before going back into the dressing room. Barb plopped herself into a chair next to Curt. 

“This may seem odd, but have you decided how you and Brent are going to kiss at the wedding?” Barb asked.

“What!” Owen and Curt said in unison. 

“You know, when the officiant says you two can kiss? You know Brent, he’s going to want to do everything.”

“Well, he isn’t going to shove his tongue down my throat with my grandma watching.” Owen walked out, carrying the suit bag over his shoulder and handed it to the tailor. “Why do you care, Barb?”

“I just want you to have a good day. Is that such a bad thing?” Barb thought for a moment, until an idea popped into her head. “Why don’t you practice on Curt?”

“What!” both men said again, their eyes growing wider. Owen quickly added, “I’m not going to cheat on Brent so I can ‘practice’ our first kiss!”

“C’mon,” defended Barb, “You two are friends. It’s not like it’ll mean anything.”

Curt and Owen shared a look, neither knowing that the other were thinking about the confused feelings they were currently feeling. 

“If you’re alright with this,” Owen said, giving into Barb’s suggestion. 

“Only if it’s okay with you,” Curt replied. Owen slowly nodded his head, and Curt stood up and moved to Owen’s side. He awkwardly came closer to Owen, and put his hands onto Owen’s shoulder. Owen just stood still as a statue, his eyes still wide. 

“Are you sure?” Curt asked one last time. He really didn't want Owen to be pressured to do anything that he wasn’t comfortable with doing. 

“I’m sure,” Owen said, more serious than Curt had ever heard him before. Owen looked down at Curt’s mouth, and Curt took that as his sign. 

Curt couldn't find any words could describe the feeling that he felt when he kissed Owen. It was incredibly, amazingly unbelievable, and totally awesome. His hands moved from Owen’s shoulders to Owen’s face, and Owen’s hands found their place on Curt’s waist. Neither one of them had ever felt like this before, like there had been a part of them missing that was filled during this kiss. 

Curt forgot to breathe for a few moments when they broke apart. He slowly opened his eyes to find that Owen was already looking at Curt. Both were dumbstruck by what happened, and didn’t move until they heard a squealing from behind them. 

“That is how you and Brent need to kiss on your wedding day!” Barb cheered, clearly unaware of what was going on between the two. Owen and Curt quickly jumped away from each other. 

“Good,” Owen stumbled. “Good.”

After a few beats of awkward silence, Curt said, “I think I should head out. You know, I got work later and I should meet with Tatiana and the Informant.”

“Of course,” Owen replies. He goes to hug Curt, just as Curt goes to give him a hand shake. They settle on a high five, and Curt bolts out of the suit shop. 

Owen just stood and watched, trying to make sense of the past five minutes. Barb goes to stand next to Owen. 

“He is a good kisser,” she said dreamily. Then, she came up with yet another brilliant idea. 

“I should invite him to go out with us tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! Yay! I'm excited for the next chapter, and I hope you are too.
> 
> Songs to listen to: "Not That Kinda Thing"


	7. Saturday Night in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the club, and revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get good, and I finally give the Informant some dialogue.

Owen had no idea why he agreed to let Barb invite Curt with them that night, or why he gave her his phone number in the first place. He was hoping that Curt and his band would have a gig that night, but of course it was their only free Saturday that month. Barb practically screamed when Curt agreed to the club with them that night. After the kiss in the suit shop, Barb was suddenly very interested in Curt and was insistent on him tagging along. 

“I still don’t get why you think it's a good idea for Curt to come with us tonight,” Owen said, waiting for Barb to finish getting ready. “I mean, what about Tatiana?”

“You said that I should get over her, and what better way than with Curt!” Barb stepped out of the bathroom, checking out her offset in the mirror. “You never know, maybe it will help him as well.”

Owen didn’t have time to respond, as Brent barged into the room and plopped down next to Owen on Barb’s bed. “Yeah, babe. Stop being such a buzzkill.” 

“Sorry I care about my friend’s feelings.” Owen brushed Brent’s arm off his shoulder and walked to Barb. “I really think you doing this isn’t a good idea.” 

“If Curt thought it was a bad idea, he would have said no,” Barb refuted. Barb then claimed they were late, and Owen unwillingly followed her and Brent to the car. 

Once they arrived at the club, it was easy to spot Curt waiting outside. However, they could also easily see Tatiana and the Informant on either side of him. 

“Of course she’s here!” Barb snapped. “I should have known that he would bring her.”

“It’s not like they’re friends or anything,” Owen said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He opened his car door, with the other two soon following after. 

Curt’s face instantly brightened once he saw Owen, and waved them over. Owen waved back, and dragged Brent over to meet them. 

“Curt! Owen cheered, “This is Brent. My fiance.” Owen could see Curt’s face fall quickly once Brent was introduced. But, Curt quickly covered it up with a fake grin and shook Brent’s hand.

“The wedding singer, right?” Brent asked, earning a quick nod from Curt. “Heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope.” 

“Wow, Barb,” Tatiana stammered. Owen thought that Tatiana’s eyes were going to bulge out of head at the sight of Barb. Barb was wearing something she normally would never be seen in, since she was normally dressed in things similar to her work clothes. Tonight, however, she was going all out. 

“Nice to see you, Tatiana,” Barb said cooly. She didn’t want to fall back into her feelings for Tatiana, and limited their conversation to the minimum. 

“Let’s party!” the Informant cheered, earning cheers from the rest. They all quickly broke apart once inside. Barb quickly dragged Curt to the dance floor, Owen and Brent heading to the bar, Tatiana still a bit dazed at the sight of Barb, and the Informant heading to another part of the dance floor. 

Owen couldn’t help looking at Barb and Curt. They seem to be having a good time, Barb more than Curt, and didn’t know what he should be feeling. He knew he should be happy that Barb was taking his advice and moving on from Tatiana, but with Curt? Curt had just been dumped at the altar a few months prior, and Owen didn’t know if he was even up to date yet. Worst of all, he was Tatiana’s friend, so Owen knew that someone was going to get hurt with all this. 

That wasn’t the only reason, though. To say that Owen didn’t feel anything when they kissed at the suit shop would be lying. He always thought that he and Curt hit it off quite well when they met all those months ago, but never really thought anything of it. He had other friends that he really got along with, right? Nothing could ever happen between them, as Owen was happy with Brent. He would never do anything to Brent, since they had been together for years. But that kiss with Curt? Owen felt more with that short kiss than with the many he had with Brent over the years. However, Owen knew he couldn’t leave Brent, let alone cancel the wedding over some guy Owen had met only a few months before. Wait, did he want to call off the wedding?

Brent was currently looking over the menu, clearly unaware of the storm racing in his fiancee’s mind, and asked, “What do you want babe?”

Owen broke out of his thoughts, and was replaced with something that made Brent’s smile grow wide. 

“Let’s get drunk!”

What was happening on the dance floor dance floor was a completely different story. Curt was trying to get to the bar to grab a drink and get a break, but Barb kept on pulling him back in. He couldn’t help but see Tatiana pouting at the bar all alone, since he begged her to come with. He had no idea however that Barb invited him on what he now assumed was a date, when he knew that Tatiana was conflicted over Barb at the moment. He soon noticed Owen drinking yet another shot. 

“I’m going to check up on the rest of the group.” Curt had finally broken from Barb grasp, and only got a pout in return. She returned dancing while Curt headed to the bar. 

“Is everything alright?” Curt asked Tatiana. She was staring at her drink, refusing to make eye contact with Curt. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You know,” Curt said, trying to divert the conversation. “That girl over there keeps checking you out.”

Curt points to the other end of the bar, and sure enough there was a woman who gave Tatiana a wave when she looked up. Tatiana let out a small smile, and headed over to talk to her. This caused Curt to smile. He then noticed Owen wobbling, and Brent trying to hold him up. Curt quickly headed to the pair. 

“Are you drunk?” Curt asked, concern filling his voice. 

“No, no,” Owen relied. “I’m hammered!”

“Owen here never could hold his liquor well,” Brent laughed. He leaned in closer, and whispered to Curt, “It’s alway easier to flirt with other guys when he’s like this.”

Brent lightly shoved Curt, trying to get Curt to laugh. Curt didn’t though, so Brent got the message. 

“I think it’s time for us to head home.” Brent took Owen’s arm and threw it over his shoulder. 

“I’ll help you out,” Curt offered. He was quickly blown off by Brent, and was soon alone at the bar again. That was until Barb found him. 

“There you are!” Barb grabbed his arm. “Let’s dance!”

“I don’t know. I think I’m going to make sure that Owen’s alright.”

“He’ll be fine! Let’s dance!”

Curt couldn’t protest, and was on the dance floor once again. Barb was dancing closer to him than before, and Curt couldn’t figure out when he should break it to her that he isn't into her. However, he didn’t need to wait long since Barb tried to kiss him. 

“Woah there,” Curt said, lightly pushing Barb. “I think you got this all wrong.’

“What do you mean?” Barb asked. “I thought you wanted to come here with me.”

“I did, as a friend.” Barb instantly became less energetic, and her face showed how she was feeling. And then, she hit him with a bombshell. 

“You like Owen, don’t you?”

“What?” Curt stuttered. He could feel his cheeks growing warmer. 

“You didn’t agree to come with me tonight until I mentioned Owen was coming, too. And I saw your face drop when you met Brent. How could I not see it when you two kissed yesterday! God, I’m an idiot!”

“No! You’re not!” Curt shook Barb's shoulders. “I do not like Owen!”

“He’s with Brent, you know that Curt,” Barb said, completely disregarding Curt’s protests. 

Curt’s shoulder’s dropped. “Of course I know that, Barb. Nothing could ever happen between us.”

Curt left Barb all alone on the dance floor and headed out of the club. The last thing he wanted to do was be around sweaty people and loud music. He stumbled out the door and plopped down onto the curb. Was his crush on Owen really that obvious? He thought he hid it well, well enough so that Owen wouldn't catch on. But if Barb found out, it was only a matter of time before Owen, or worse, Brent, found out as well. Curt soon felt another person sit next to him, and turned to see it was the Informant.

“What are you doing out here?” Curt questioned. The Informant loved these types of places, and usually had to be dragged out at closing. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Why aren’t you still dancing with that cute waitress?”

Curt shook his head. “Barb? Nothing will ever happen with her. She has this whole thing with Tatiana and, well, she isn’t my type.”

“What about that other waiter? The one you definitely like.”

“I do not like Owen!” Curt yelled. Did everyone know? The look the Informant gave him said that he didn’t buy that, and added, “He’s engaged.”

“I see.” The Informant shooted closer, and whispered, “You didn’t hear it from me, but his fiance was checking everyone out.”

Curt shook his head. “Doesn’t shock me. Seems like a huge douchebag, but I hope he wouldn’t cheat on Owen.”

“I think Owen likes you.” Curt’s jaw drops and he turns to the Informant. 

“Why do you think that?”

“When they came earlier, Owen almost took his boyfriend’s arm off to come introduce him to you and he didn’t even look at me or Tati. He clearly was only here for you.”

Curt slowly nodded, taking in the new information. The Informant was always the best at reading people, so Curt didn’t question his logic. 

“I just don’t get what Owen sees in him.” Curt knew this wasn’t completely fair to Brent, since he had only met him a few hours prior, but he had left a pretty bad impression if you asked Curt. 

“Money,” the Informant joked. He then stood up. “I’m heading back in. Message me if you leave.”

Curt watched the Informant leave and enter the club once again. Curt knew that he wouldn’t see him again that night, and just decided to head out. He took his phone out of his pocket to tell the Informant he was leaving, and noticed very similar texts from Barb and Tatiana saying they were heading out and didn’t need a ride. Curt was too tired to question it, and headed to his car. For once, he was happy that they usually took their own cars to clubs. Curt couldn’t help thinking in the car, and his thoughts swirled his mind. Did Owen stay with Brent because of money? There was no way, since he knew that Owen wasn’t that materialistic. But, maybe if he had money Owen would see him differently. Curt had a full plan by the time he pulled into his aunt’s house, and for the first time in a while Curt felt like he had a chance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curt really isn't good at hiding his feelings, isn't he? Don;t worry thought, because Owen is bad at reading them. 
> 
> Song to listen to: "Saturday Night in the City" (one of my personal favorites from the show)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	8. It's All About the Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Curt and Owen have unexpected encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the top of act 2! 
> 
> Title of chapter comes from the song "All About the Green"

On most Mondays, Curt was usually recovering from his busy weekends of weddings and other events. He would sleep in and later would hang out with this rest of his band, planning the shows for the upcoming week. But, they mostly goofed off and left most of the planning for the next day. Mondays were usually where Curt got the least done.

However, this Monday Curt was sitting in his nicest suit, waiting for an interview. He had spent all of Sunday looking at advertisements for local office jobs. Something that he could succeed in and move up in the company. He found that in “Bowen’s Construction,” who was looking for a mail room attendant.

To pass the time, he decided to see what was scheduled for the week. He pulled out his calendar app and noticed only one thing that weekend: his aunt’s retirement party. He silently swore to himself, as he had completely forgotten about it. He made a mental note to make a song list of it, and to inform the other members of it as well. 

“He’s ready to see you,” the secretary said, barley looking at Curt. He quickly stood up from his chair and entered into the interviewer’s office. 

“The wedding singer?” was the first thing Curt heard when he opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight. 

“Brent?”

Brent had his feet resting on top on his desk while reading a file. He gestured for Curt to sit, and Curt obeyed. 

“I should have known that there could only be one Curt Mega in our town. Quite a unique name, if you ask me.” Brent barely looked up from the file he was reading. Curt got a quick glance and realized it was his resume. His palms started to sweat. 

“Thank you?” Curt stuttered. Brent threw the file down on this desk and put his feet down. 

“Sounds like a made up name for a musical or something,” Brent chuckled. Curt relaxed a bit, before noticing the nameplate on Brent’s desk, reading ‘Brent Bowen’.

Curt pointed to the nameplate and asked, “Do you own the company?”

“No,” Brent said, “my father does.”

Curt slowly nods. “That’s, uh, great.” 

“This may seem odd, but is Owen taking your last name?” Curt asked, not sure why he even opened his mouth.

“Yeah, why?” Brent raised his eyebrow.

“It’s just, Owen’s name would then be Owen Bowen.” Curt laughed. Brent looked at him, emotionless. He clearly didn’t think it was funny, and Curt took the hint. 

“Curt, I just have one question for you,” Brent said, ignoring whatever just happened. Brent looked Curt straight in the eye, and Curt had no idea what he would say. He knew that his resume wasn’t the most impressive, just a string of fast food jobs from high school and that one time he worked at Target when the band was just starting out, but it said this was an entry level job. But, Curt wouldn’t be shocked if he wasn’t even qualified for that. His thoughts were broken when Brent asked, “Do you want to be somebody?”

“What?” Curt asked, clearly confused. Out of everything that Brent could have asked him right then, that was not even on the list of what it could be. 

“I only like to hire people that I know want to be somebody one day.” Brent leaned back in his chair again. “I see that in you, Curt.”

Curt was left speechless, and Brent added, “You know, with the band and everything.”

“What do I need to become someone?” Curt questioned as he became more interested in what Brent was saying. He definitely had a way of swaying someone to believe everything when he talked. 

“It’s all about the green,” Brent said confidently. “Without money, people are nothing.”

“I don’t think money is everything,” Curt countered. “Many people are known without money. Like scientists or whatever.”

“Then tell me, who invented the vaccine for smallpox?” Curt looked at him puzzled. “Alright, you can probably tell me who AC/DC’s lead singer is?”

“Brian Johnson, until Axl Rose replaced him in 2016.” 

“See. You remember the rich and famous singers before you remember someone who invented something that saved many people’s lives.” Curt was finally getting where he was going, and was starting to rethink his entire ideals. Maybe Brent was right, people are nothing without money. With some money, Owen could look at Curt in a new light. 

“Now, what do you say Curt?” Brent put his hand out. “Do you want to be somebody?”

Curt took his hand, and replied, “I want to be somebody.”

On the other side of town, Owen and Barb were making wedding decorations in Barb’s apartment. Owen was getting sick of seeing him and Brent over and over again, both smiling and looking like nothing in the world was wrong. A part of him wished that Curt was there instead, and Owen almost slapped himself when he thought that. He wished that he could reverse time before they met, but alas time travel hadn't been invented yet and Owen was stuck in this predicament. Barb was being unusually quiet, and had been since they went out Saturday night.

“Everything okay Barb?” Owen asked, worried about his friend. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Barb snapped. Owen decided not to push it further, and changed the subject. “How did things go with Curt on Saturday?”

Barb shrugged her shoulders, but Owen could see her tense up more. “Fine, I guess. But nothing will ever happen between us. Better as friends, I guess.”

“You don’t know that.” Owen tried to reason with her. “Maybe you should give him more time.”

“Nothing is going to happen, so can you just drop it?” Barb snapped again. “After him and Tatiana, I’m done with musicians. The next person I date has to have a real job that actually makes some money.”

“Don’t say that, I’m sure that they make livable wages.”

“Curt lives with his aunt, Tatiana lives with two other roommates, and, god, I have no idea where the Informant lives. I need someone like Brent. Has a dependable job, makes good money.”

“Rich men aren’t always the best,” Owen counters. “They let the money get to their heads sometimes.”

Owen thought to all the times Brent would try to flaunt his money to Owen’s friends, and he was happy that he didn’t do that with Curt at the club. He always hated that Brent would always have the next greatest thing, whether it was a new phone or a pair of shoes, and was always uncomfortable with him looking down on those without it. He will always remember what Brent said to him on Sunday morning when asked about Owen’s friends:

“Curt’s not a ‘real’ musician. Call me when he’s signed with a label.”

That made Owen sick to his stomach. He also didn’t want to think about who Brent could pay others to do things to him that only Owen should be allowed to do. 

He realized Barb said something to him, but didn’t have the energy to ask what. He nodded his head. 

“You think? I’ll go bring it out!” Barb said, running to her room. Owen guessed he was seeing something, and was just happy that Barb was happy again. There was a knock at the door, and Barb hollered for Owen to get it. Owen was not expecting to see who he did.

“Tatiana?”

“Oh, hey Owen,” she stuttered out. They both looked blankly at each other for a few moments, before she added, “Is Barb here?”

Before he could answer, Barb rushes out and sees Tatiana, asking, “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping we could talk,” she side eyes Owen, “alone.”

Owen takes the hint, and heads to Barb’s room. He can’t help but eavesdrop, but only hears a few things. Like, “So, about Saturday,” and “I would like to give us a shot,” from Tatiana and “You’re not going to apologize?” and “I need some time,” from Barb. Owen slowly creeped out once he heard Tatiana left, and found Barb sitting on the couch with her head in her lap. 

“Is that why you’ve been so moody?” Owen asked, sitting next to her. She doesn’t lift up her head, and says, “Part of it. We were both vulnerable, and we made a mistake. God, I wish Saturday never happened.”

Owen throws his arm around her shoulder, and pulls her in close. “I do too, Tatiana.”

That was enough wedding planning for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not the most interesting chapter, but things are important to the plot. Also, more Tatiana and Barb! (Don't tell anybody, but Barb will get a lot of the next chapter)
> 
> Songs to listen to: "All About the Green" and "Someday (Reprise)"
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	9. Caught by Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Curt have a fight, confessions are told, and misunderstandings are made. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song: "Right in Front of Your Eyes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I have written, and has the most songs from the show in it.

Owen let out a breath before he knocked on Curt’s aunt’s front door. He had no idea why he was there, or why he brought Curt a gift, but alas he was there and had to bite the bullet. Had he spent too much time on his gift than he should, especially since he had a wedding right around the corner? Yes, but he didn’t care. He really wanted Curt to play at his wedding, and hoped this gift would make Curt consider it. 

“Do I know you?” Cynthia asked once she opened the door. Owen assumed she had just come from work, since she was still dressed in a suit and heels. “Are you going to answer or not, I have things to do.”

“Of course,” Owen reached out his hand, “You must be Curt’s aunt, Cynthia? I’m Owen.”

“You’re Owen?” She looked him up and down. “Curt wasn’t kidding when he said you were a looker.”

Owen felt his cheeks heat up, and dropped his hand that she clearly wasn’t going to shake. Did Curt really say this about him? “Is Curt home right now? I brought him something to say thanks for helping me with the wedding.”

“He should be soon. He got off of work about twenty minutes ago.”

“Work?” Owen questioned. He had no idea that Curt had gotten a job outside of wedding singing. Cynthia was going to respond, but was interrupted by a voice from behind Owen.

“Owen?”

He turned around to find Curt, but not the Curt he knew. The Curt he knew would be wearing a leather jacket and jeans right now, not a suit and tie. The Curt in front of him looked like Brent, and that made Owen sick to his stomach. 

“What are you doing here?” Curt asked. He took his sunglasses off and placed them on top of his head.

“Barb gave me your address.” Owen couldn’t help staring at Curt’s suit. “I didn’t know you got a job.”

“Well, if I want to be somebody, I need to start making the dough.” Owen gulped. That sounded exactly like something Brent would say. This was confirmed when he added, “Your fiance got me a job in the mailroom, but I’ll soon move up and make even more!”

“But what about the band?” Owen was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “You're a musician!” 

“I’m not going to get anywhere with that band, singing songs about love. I need to start looking out for myself first.”

“I thought you were above all that material shit?” Owen was growing angry at this point. 

“It’s a material world, what can I tell ya? You should know that.”

“Me?” Owen snapped. “I’m a waiter in crippling debt from grad school.”

“Exactly,” Curt tried to reason. “That’s why you’re marrying Brent. Cause he has the money.”

Owen was in shock. He couldn’t believe that Curt would ever say that to him. All he could muster up was, “You’re an asshole!”

He threw the gift at Curt and ran to his car, tears streaming down his face. 

Curt regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and saw the look on Owen’s face. He looked at the gift thrown at him, personalized sheet music with his name on the top surrounded by little drawings. He then caught Cynthia’s eye, and knew he was deep shit. 

“Are you going to tell me what just happened, or should I start guessing?”

“I just blew whatever chance I had with Owen.” Curt drooped his head. “God, I’m an idiot.”

“You got one thing right. You have been an asshole since you got that job. Maybe it was good that he put you in your place.”

Curt didn’t respond, and just pushed past her into the house and down to the basement. He placed the sheet music on his desk, careful not to crinkle it any more than it had already, and dialed the first person he could think of to cheer him up.

“Hey, Informant. I need to go drinking tonight.”

A few hours had passed since the fight with Owen, and Curt was still nursing his second beer. Tatiana joined them, and she wasn’t the happiest either. The two of them combined made quite a pity party, and it brought down the Informant’s mood. 

“Come on! You two are no fun!” They had just denied playing pool for the third time. “I can’t handle both of you being mopey.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, man,” Tatiana pauses. “I don;t like partying when I’m upset.”

“I know why loverboy here’s upset,” the Informant points to Curt. “But why are you so blue?”

Tatiana pauses. “I asked Barb out this weekend after we went clubbing, and she turned me down. Said I played with her heart too many times.” She takes a drink of her water, since she volunteered to be the designated driver. “So now I lost the only girl that I’ve actually had feelings for.”

“I thought you didn’t like her?” Curt asked. He could recall numerous times that Tatiana would avoid Barb at work. 

“When she yelled at me to bring you to the Johnston wedding months ago, I said this side of her that I never had before.It made me rethink everything, and I guess I realized that I was pushing her away so I wouldn’t get hurt. But now I’m here. Watching my friends get drunk while I mope.”

The group was silent for a minute, before the Informant said, “You know, I think this is the first time all three of us have been single at the same time?”

“Really?” Curt asked. 

“Yeah, when I joined you were with Richard, and me and Tatiana were with people for short amounts of time. Maybe we should enjoy this time, together.”

Neither Tatiana nor Curt were impressed, so he continued. “Not worrying about dates, or anniversaries. Just enjoying life.”

“I could get on board with that,” Curt replied, earning a nod from Tatiana. “Living life all by myself, no connection to others. Could be freeing?”

“No one to judge me on what I wear, or how my house looks like,” Tatiana adds. The three were starting to hype each other up, earning stars from the other customers. 

“We'll stay single until we are in our graves!” the Informant shouts. Both Tatiana and Curt give him a look, and the Informant gets the hint. 

“Do you feel better, Curt?” the Informant asks, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

Curt shakes his head and says, “Not really.” He thinks for a few moments before adding, “I’m going to apologize to Owen.”

“And we’ll be there to support you!” the Informant cheered. All three paid their tabs, and headed out to Tatiana’s car. Curt couldn’t have asked for better friends. 

Owen had slammed his door shut and turned towards Barb sitting on his bed. His mother had arrived for his suit fitting, and she was a handful to say the least. She always had to get her opinions on everything out there, and it was driving Owen insane. Owen’s life had been a lot to deal with already, and his mother was just another thing to add to the list. 

“Is everything alright?” Owen asked Barb, as she was looking upset. She only nodded. Barb had still refused to talk about what happened on Sunday, and Owen couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Alright, what happened with Tatiana? It’s clearly eating you alive, and I can’t stand to see you like this anymore.”

Barb started crying, saying, “We got together on Saturday. I tried getting over her that night with Curt, but I saw her with this other woman and I thought I was going to explode. She noticed me staring and came over. One thing led to another, and the next morning I woke up in her bed. I panicked and left, and she kept trying to call me. I thought I had finally gotten over her, and there I was. Lying next to her. God, I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Owen comforted her. He sat down and rubbed her shoulder. “She’s a great person and I don’t blame you for falling for her.”

“And then I pushed her away!” Barb sobbed louder. “She came to me and I pushed her away!”

“You’re not the only one with a messy love life right now,” Owen said. 

Barb stopped crying and looked at him. “Did something happen with Brent?”

“No, nothing happened with him.” Owen let out a shaky breath. “Something happened with me.”

Barb motioned for him to go on, and he did.

“I’m developing feelings for Curt.”

Barb’s whole jaw dropped, and Owen couldn’t look at her. He had no idea why he just said that to her, as he swore he would never speak of it. 

“Wow,” Barb broke the silence. “Are you leaving Brent?”  
“I don’t know,” Owen admitted. The wedding wasn’t for another month, luckily, so he had time to figure everything out. On the other side, Brent had paid for almost everything, so calling off the wedding would cost him great loads of money. Owen couldn’t put Brent through that. 

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Barb said. “You’ve been with Brent forever, and you just met Curt a few months ago.”

“But in those few months I’ve felt more with Curt than with Brent.” Owen stood up and started pacing in his room. “I just want to be near him all the time. And don’t get me started on that kiss!”

“I know this is hard Owen,” Barb said. “Is it worth it though to go leave Brent for Curt?”

Owen let out another breath. “Maybe.”

There was a knock at the door. “Owen, are you ready to come out?”

Owen had completely forgotten about the suit. Barb left the room so he could change. He stood in front of his mirror, wanting to take a moment just for himself. 

“Hi, I’m Mr. Owen Carvour-Bowen,” he practiced. He needed to be ready to greet all those guests, after all. “Owen Carvour-Bowen.”

That name didn’t sound right, and Owen thought it never would. He was on the brink of tears for the second time that day. He decided to try another name. 

“I’m Owen Carvour-Mega. Curt and I are thrilled you could make it.” 

He was smiling, so happy in this fantasy he created for himself. Owen wished it was true, that he could take Curt’s last name and Curt would take his. Brent refused to take Cavour, since it would ‘hurt the company name’ or some other excuse. Even after the fight today, Owen couldn't help but want to be with Curt to the very end. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

What he hadn’t known is that at this moment, Curt and the rest of his band had pulled up outside of his apartment. Curt had rehearsed what he was going to say countless times, and was ready to talk to Owen. He jumped out of the car once it stopped, but quickly stopped once he saw Owen. 

There he was, wearing his wedding suit and a smile bright enough to light up the world. Curt wished he could make Owen smile like that all the time. Little did he know, he was the reason. But, in his head he thought it was all Brent. Owen was happy to marry Brent, Curt thought, and he couldn’t get in the way of that. 

He went back in the car, and was met with Tatiana saying, “What are you doing? Go after him.”

“I can’t break up a happy couple. It’s wrong of me to do so.” Curt looked back at the Informant. “Let’s get drunk.”

The Informant cheered and Tatiana rolled her eyes, knowing that she couldn’t convince them otherwise. 

They had been in the club for about two hours when Curt saw Brent. He was with a large group of people, and had his arm around his secretary. Curt decided to go up to him. 

“Curt! The wedding singer!” Brent stammered. He was drunk, but not as much as Curt was. His secretary whispered something in his ear, causing him to laugh. 

“Are you cheating on Owen?” Curt asks bluntly. 

“Of course not, where would you get that idea?”

“The hand on your secretary’s ass.” Brent quickly took his hand off and walked towards Curt. “I see the way you two look at each other at work. Not to mention him needed to come into your office multiply times a day to handle ‘paperwork.” 

“What are you going to do, tattle to Owen like a child?” Brent taunted. The rest of his group laughed.

Curt clenched his fists. “I just don't want Owen to get hurt. He’s really special and you’re lucky to have him.”

“Give it a rest,” Brent chuckled. “I know you have a crush on Owen. I’m not blind.”

“Owen deserves better.”

“Well, tell that to him. I’m the one he goes to every night.”

Curt’s drunken rage grew even greater. “You know what? You and me, right now! If I win you have to confess to Owen, and if you win I’ll-”

Curt wasn’t able to finish before Brent’s fist made contact with his face. Curt stumbled to the ground. Brent leaned right over him.

“I won. Maybe you could write a song about getting punched for sticking your nose in other’s business.” This earned another laugh from the group. Brent then added, “Oh yeah, you’re fired.”

Curt felt himself getting lifted up by security and quickly thrown out of the club. Tatiana and the Informant were right behind him. 

“Are you alright?” Tatiana asked. “It doesn't look like he drew any blood, so that’s good.”

Curt just asked to go home, and that’s what they did. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to spend the night?” Tatiana asked. 

Curt shook his head. “You need to take him home,” he gestured to the Informant passed out in the back seat. “And I just want to be home alone right now.”

Tatiana admitted defeat and gave him a wave. Curt stumbled down into the basement, and saw a sight he never thought he'd see again. 

“Richard?”

Richard was casually laying on Curt’s bed, like he did all that time ago. Richard wore his usual attire, a cowboy hat and boots. He looked up at Curt.

“Good, you’re finally home. I’ve been waiting.”

“How did you get in?” Curt asked. Richard held up a pair of keys, and Curt realized that Richard never gave him his house key back. 

“Listen, baby,” Richard began. “I’ve done a lot of thinking since I left you, and I decided that I want to come home to you baby.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” Curt whispered. He just assumed this was a drunk dream. Richard walks up him and puts his hands on Curt’s face. 

“Good.”

Richard tries to kiss Curt, but Curt pushes him aside and plops into bed. He really doesn’t want to deal with Richard ever again, and figures going to sleep will make him go away. Richard, though, figures he would just let Curt sleep it off, and they could do all the fun things couples did when they got back together in the morning.

Neither one of them could imagine what problem could arise from this happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was most of act 2 stuffed into a chapter. But I really enjoyed, it and I hope you do too.   
> One side note I would like to add, I was rewatching a part of the show when writing this to recall what exactly happened during certain scenes and most of the videos of "The Wedding Singer" musicals were from high schools or colleges. I was reading the comments, and many were talking about how bad some of the actors were in scenes or their singing voices. Remember, when you are watching a show on YouTube from a high school, it is high school students performing it! Not everyone is trained actors and singers and most school have little budget and people to chose from. So, be kind to these productions on YouTube and try to say only positive things please. OK, rant over.
> 
> Songs to Listen to: "Right in Front of Your Eyes", "Single", "If I Told You", and "Let Me Come Home"
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreiated.


	10. Cause it's Never to Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen sees something and panics and Curt has an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but with school starting back up and other personal things time has escaped me. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Move That Thing"

Owen couldn’t believe that he was here again after the fight yesterday, but here he was. After thinking it over all night, and a long conversation with Barb, Owen decided to figure out everything and just see Curt’s reaction. He couldn’t marry Brent without knowing if there was a chance with Curt. Owen told himself to relax for the tenth time, and knocked the door. 

But who opened the door wasn’t Curt nor his aunt. It was a very attractive man wearing a cowboy hat and a shirt that Owen recognized to be Curt’s from their shopping trip.

“Is, uh, Curt here?” Owen stammered. The mystery man didn’t seem to care about Owen at all. 

“Sorry,” he said in a thick Southern accent. “He’s sleeping. Can I take a message?”

Owen could feel his palms starting to sweat. “Can you tell him Owen was here for him? And that he wants to talk?”

“Sure,” the man shrugged and went to close the door, and Owen can’t help but see a ring on his finger and put two and two together. 

“Wait!” Owen stops the door. The man gives an annoyed face. “Are you Richard?”

“Yup, Curt’s fiancee.” 

“But I thought you-?”

“Left him?” Richard interrupted. “What can you say, we have a connection.”

“You know what,” Owen mutters. “Don’t tell Curt I was here, alright?”

“Suit yourself.” Richard shrugged again and slammed the door. Owen quickly walked to his car, and the tears came pouring out as soon as he sat down. He couldn’t believe that he thought Curt could love him, and felt like an idiot. He pulled himself together, and made a phone call. 

“Yes?” Brent gurgled through the phone. Owen knew he must have been out all night, and was running on a few hours of sleep alone. 

“I want to get married,” Owen stated. 

“I thought that was established already?” Brent tried to joke, but Owen wasn’t up for it right now. 

“ No Brent, I want to get married right now.” 

Meanwhile, Curt’s head was pounding as he heard some chatter upstairs. He just assumed that it was his aunt talking to someone about the party later, and tried to go back to sleep. Right as he was about to doze off, he felt his bed dip and an arm get thrown around him. 

“Good morning cowboy,” the voice said. Curt couldn’t remember bringing anyone home last night, but he definitely recognized that voice. Curt lifted his head, and saw a face he never thought he would see again. 

“Richard?” Richard smiled, and went to kiss his cheek. Curt quickly sobered up and jumped out of his bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Curt shouts. Richard gives him a confused look. 

“I took care of you when you passed out,” Richard moves towards Curt. “Like I said, I’m coming home to you baby. I’ve decided that I can learn to deal with you just being a wedding singer.”

“You can learn to deal with it?” Curt moved away from Richard again, and Richard finally got the hint. “That’s not how things work, Richard.”

“Maybe we should talk when you aren’t hungover.” Richard moves onto Curt’s bed. 

“Listen Richard,” Curt declares, “Get out of my bed, my shirt, and get out! I never want to see you again.”

“But we had it so good before I left,” Richard pleaded. “We had so much fun together!”

“Did we?” Curt asked. “Cause I remember always doing whatever you wanted, and I couldn’t ever say no to you. We always watched your shitty movies, did whatever you wanted, and I can’t even remember the last time you came to watch me perform! I even wore a stupid tuxedo to our wedding, which you insisted that we wear even though I hate them! I’ve done everything for you, so do this one thing for me. Leave.”

“Oh, Curt you don’t me-”

“I want nothing to do with you Richard, so fucking leave me alone!” Curt could feel the anger boiling inside him. He never thought that he would ever be able to say that to Richard’s face, but it felt really good. He heard footsteps come from behind him, and he turned to see his aunt and his band mates. 

“Hurry up Curt! We’re going to be-” Cynthia stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the scene before her. Curt looked close to tears, and Cynthia knew what to do. 

“What are you doing in my house?” Cynthia asks Richard, her eyes sending him daggers. 

“I was just here to talk to Curt,” he replies. Richard had always been a bit afraid of Cynthia, and she was going to use it to her advantage. 

“Well, whatever you said must have hurt, so I need you to get out of my house.” Cynthia gives him a threatening look, and Richard cowards away. Curt finally feels like he can breathe. 

“Thank you so much Aunt Cynthia.” He goes in for the hug, but is quickly stopped by her arm. 

“Don’t think that we’re not talking about that later. Be ready in five.” Curt nods and turns to get dressed. 

The car ride to the venue is uneventful, other than Tatiana apologies countless times for not helping him the night before. Curt reassures her that everything is fine, and that he was almost happy that it happened. 

Soon all of Cynthia’s friends and family, some of which Curt had never met before. For instance, this very serious looking man introduced himself to Curt and said he was part of some division Curt had never heard of. PUCK? PACK? No, it was PEIP! Curt really didn’t understand his aunt’s job sometimes. 

Tatiana and the Informant started another song, and it made the crowd go wild. They all agreed that it wasn’t the best for Curt to go on tonight, so he got to enjoy the party for once. He was also on his third water of the night, since he was still majorly hungover, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Curt turned around, and saw a very angry Barb looking at him. 

“Barb? What are you doing here?”

“Are you back with Richard?” she asked, ignoring the question. 

“No,” Curt asked, worried. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Owen. He went over to your house and saw Richard wearing his ring.”

Curt slapped his face. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “Nothing happened, I swear!” Curt thought for a few moments, then asked, “Wait, why was Owen at my house?”

“He was going to confess his feelings for you!” Barb yelled. “But then he saw Richard and thought you two were together, and panicked. He’s flying to Vegas with Brent right now.”

“What!” Curt combed his fingers in his hair. Owen liked him back? And he was right there! Curt mentally slapped himself for not getting up earlier, for drinking the night before, and for getting mad at Owen the day before. Tatiana then approached them, unaware of the crisis currently going on. 

“You came!” she exclaimed. “I thought you wouldn’t get my invite.”

Barb instantly turned soft, and said, “I couldn’t say no to Cynthinia’s retirement!”

While the two love birds chat, Curt comes up with a plan. 

“I need to go to Vegas, right now.”

“Right now?” Tatiana asked. Curt simply nodded, and Tatiana replied, “I’ll go tell the Informant to finish the set.”

Tatiana runs off, and Barb quickly leads Curt to her car. 

The Informant wasn’t thrilled to finish the set alone, but he thought that Curt deserved to be happy. He wasn’t expecting to see Cythinia pull up next to him. 

“Is everything okay Ms. Houston?”

“Of course, and don’t call me that.” She grabs Tatiana’s abandoned guitar, and asks, “What’re we playing next?”

“I didn’t know you played,” the Informant states. “And I don’t think you know our songs.”

“There’s a lot that you don’t know about me,” Cynthia rebuttals. “I have heard Curt play these songs so many times, I would play them in my sleep. I don’t want you to be playing alone all night.”

“That’s, uh, nice?”

“Thank you. Don’t expect to get paid for tonight.” The Informant gave her a thumbs up, and told her the song. He never thought that Curt’s aunt could be this cool. 

Owen looked at Brent sleeping beside him, and looked back out the window. He was rethinking his decision, and couldn’t believe that Brent so quickly agreed to this. Owen wished that he could have talked to Curt about whatever was happening between them. Everything and everyone just kept getting in the way. But, obviously the world doesn’t want them together. 

Little did he know, Curt just bought his ticket for the flight and was running to board the plane. Barb turns to leave, but Tatiana stops her. 

“What are we?” Tatiana asks. 

“What do you mean?”

“Did you only come to the party for Curt?” 

Barb blushed a bit, and stuttered, “It wasn’t the only reason.”

Tatiana took her hands, and said, “I would love to go rollerskating if you still want to.”

Barb didn’t respond with words, but with a kiss. Tatiana was caught off guard, but quickly kissed back. They broke apart, smiling. Maybe things would be okay between them. 

Curt squeezed himself across a tired businessman and sat down next to the window. He didn’t know how he was going to find Owen, or how he was going to do it. He thought of all their time together: from their first meeting, the time looking at plates, the night and the club, and when they wrote the song for his wedding. A song! Curt pulled out the barf bag and asked the businessman for a pencil. 

Curt proceeded to write a song faster than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much has happened, and we are almost down. Only two(ish) chapters to go!
> 
> Songs to listen to: "If I Told You (Reprise)" and "Move That Thing"


	11. I'll Miss You, Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is going to get married, and Curt is rushing to stop it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Things have been crazy recently, and I have little time to write or do much other than school. Sorry about that!
> 
> Chapter title: "Grow Old With You"

Curt jumped out of his seat once the plane landed, wanting to be the first one off. He shoved past the grumpy businessman and sprinted off the plane. He ignored the annoyed looks of the other people in the airport as he ran past, almost running into many of them. None of them mattered to Curt, as all he could think about was stopping a wedding. Once outside, Curt called over a taxi and hopped in. 

“Where to?” the driver asked him. That was when Curt realized he had no plan up until that point. 

Sure, he had the song that he wrote in his pocket, although he had already memorized it at that point, but that was it. There were hundreds of chapels in Vegas, and he has no way of narrowing down his options. He tried to look at his phone only to be met with a dead battery screen. He was truly fucked. 

“If you aren’t going to give me a location, you need to get out,” the driver states, clearly upset about the delay. Curt tells him to drop him off at the strip, and prays he can figure out something by then. If the world wanted him and Owen to be together, then Curt would figure out his plan. 

Owen finds himself standing outside their chosen chapel, “The Elvis Experience”, while Brent was making a work call. Of course he would make a call before we were supposed to get married, thought Owen. Owen still couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Marrying Brent in a Vegas chapel was not his ideal wedding vision, but sometimes you don’t get what you want. He checks his phone again, hoping to see a message from Curt telling him to not get married, but all he finds is concerned texts from his mother and about ten calls from Barb. He sighs, and turns his phone off. 

“Sorry about that,” Brent says when he returns to Owen. “The hustle never stops.” 

Owen nods, resisting the urge to call everything off. He felt his stomach going in circles. He shouldn’t do this to Brent, the man who has been so kind to him for all these years. Sure, Brent would pretend to not look at other men when they were out, even though Owen could clearly see it. But, neither of them should be forced to be put into something like this. 

‘I don’t think we should do this,’ is what Owen should have said to Brent. He should have said, ‘I’m sorry, but I love someone else’ and broken things off. Owen thinks of things he could say to Brent. He could claim he wants to focus on school, or they aren’t meant to be. If this was a movie, Brent would have understood, and they could pretend that they were never together. Owen could then run to Curt and confess his feelings, and kiss in the rain. But, this was real life, and it never rains this time of year where they live. Owen had to face his choices. But instead, Owen simply says, “Let’s get this over with.”

After getting thrown out of the taxi and cursed at for not having enough to pay the driver, Curt was stumbling around the Vegas strip. He had already interrupted four weddings at that point and was thrown out of those as well. He felt as though all hope was lost, and that Owen was already Mr. Owen Bowen. He thought he was going to be sick. Curt then felt a body collide into his, and almost screamed when he saw who it was. 

“Billy Idol?” Curt asked, not believing his eyes. The man laughed at him, before patting his shoulder. 

“The one and only!” Billy cheered. Curt thought he was going to cry. There was no way Curt could have met one of his ideals in search for the man he loved, but here he was. 

Billy started laughing again, and his voice changed when he added, “I’m just kidding, only an impersonator. I do look like him, right?”

Curt’s mood dropped again, and ‘Billy’ seemed to take notice. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but that’s my job.” He started to walk away, when ‘Elvis’ stopped him. 

“Hey Carl,” Elvis said, “is there any way you could play this wedding for me? Kate’s got the flu.”

“How much?” ‘Billy’, or Curt guessed Carl now, asked. “You know Saturdays are my busy days.”

“Don’t worry, this man paid a ton. Really rich, and flew here just to get married.” Curt’s eyes lit up, and ‘Elvis’ added, “All the way from Jersey. Him and his boyfriend really seem to be at each other's necks, so I need to get someone fast.”  
Before Carl could answer, Curt asked, “His name isn’t Brent Bowen, is it?” 

‘Elvis’ gave him a confused look, and answered, “It is. You his friend or something?’’

“Something like that.” He proceeds to tell them his and Owen's whole story, and mentions that Brent is a cheating asshole. Then, like a stroke of genius, his plan finally comes to him. This is the sign from the universe telling him that he belongs with Owen, and that everything will work out. “Are you in?” he asks the imperators.

“I think we’re ready for a ‘White Wedding’,” Carl jokes, and Curt knows the two are in. 

“Sorry for the delay,” ‘Elvis’ tells Brent and Owen. Brent looked like he was about to explode, and Owen remembered that he was probably still hungover from the night before. 

“I’m paying good money for this wedding, and I would like it to be on time!” Brent bellows. 

“Please don’t make a scene, Brent,” Owen tries to calm him down, “we are getting married, shouldn’t we be happy?”

“Says you,” Brent spits back. “I see the way you kept checking your phone like you were waiting for someone.”

Owen didn’t know how to respond. Somehow, he stammers out, “Maybe if you weren’t calling people all day I wouldn’t be looking at my phone all the time.”

“It’s my job! Sorry not everyone can stay home all day and only work on weekends.”

“I have school, Brent!” Owen yells. “I don’t just sit around waiting for you to come home. I have a life outside of you.”

“Like who, Barb?” Brent barks. “The only other person is Curt, who obviously has a crush on you.”

“What?” Owen stutters. That was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. “Nothing is happening between me and Curt!”

“Whatever, as you said, ‘Let’s get this over with’,” Brent quotes Owen. He walked to the front of the chapel, and stood next to a very uncomfortable ‘Elvis’.

Owen couldn’t believe it was happening. He was about to get married to a man who he just yelled at only a minute ago. What happened to the nice guy Owen once knew, before Brent went to work for his father. Brent was once so kind, never caring about how much money he had and generous to others. Now, Brent constantly has to show off and is completely changed. Owen wasn’t sad about Brent’s change. No, Owen was mad that Brent had changed Curt into a mini-Brent.

“It’s now or never,” Owen mumbled to himself. He walked up next to his future husband, and felt like crying. 

“Let’s begin,” ‘Elvis’ began. Brent takes Owen’s hands, and the tension is thick between them. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

Brent groaned again, but shut his mouth when Owen gave him the death stare. 

“The musician is about to arrive.” With that, the large chapel doors open and Owen hears a tune that sounds vaguely familiar. He then remembers the night him and Curt met, singing a funny song about Richard making Curt feel ‘awesome’. That memory feels bittersweet now. However, he can’t help and turn his head when he hears Curt’s voice singing along to the tune. 

“I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you.”

Owen let go of Brent’s hands, and turned to fully face Curt. Curt was slowly walking down the aisle strumming a guitar. Owen couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold  
Need you, feed you, and even let you hold the remote control  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you.”

Curt could feel his entire body shaking. What if Owen didn’t like him back, and Curt was messing up big time? He had to just remember what Barb told him, and it kept him somewhat sane.   
“I'll miss you, kiss you, take your shoes off and rub your feet  
Need you, feed you, and when we play checkers I'll let you cheat  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.”

Curt had gotten to the front of the chapel, and was at the bottom of the steps. Owen quickly came down to meet him, with a smile glued to his face. This was the moment, both of them knew that things would start making sense. 

“Oh, I could be the one who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you”

Curt stummed the last note, and placed the guitar on one of the chapel’s benches. He couldn’t help but stare at Owen, with his slicked back hair and beaming smile. He flet on top of the world, and nothing could take him down now. 

“Hi,” Owen said, happiness filling his voice. 

“Hi,” Curt responded. 

“Hi,” Brent interjected. He stood in between the two, blocking Owen from Curt’s view. “I thought that I made it clear to stay away from us, or do you need to get taught again.”

Owen puts his hand on Brent’s arm and pulls him away. “What are you talking about?”

“The wedding singer here tried to get involved in our personal life, and he got what was coming to him.”

“I’m sure whatever Curt was doing was in good intention.” 

“Whatever. Now he just embarrassed himself in front of you so maybe he’ll get the hint now.”

“About that,” Owen twiddles his thumbs, “I think we should talk.”

Brent switches his gaze from Curt to Owen, and asks, “What are you talking about?”

Owen takes Brent’s hands again. “I think we aren’t meant for each other, and it’s time we faced the music.”

“So you’re going to leave me for the wedding singer?” Brent throws Owen’s hands out of his grasp. “This is bullshit!” 

“I’m sorry, but we did just fight before this. It was a long time coming Brent.”

“You know what Owen?” Brent asked. “I have cheated on you so many times for years now, and I never even felt bad about it! You were so blind to everything that I should have known that you and I wouldn't work out. So suck it, Owen, and know what mistake you are making with this idiot.”

And with that, Brent let Owen forever. 

Curt moved to go after Brent to give him a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Owen. He starts thinking clearly again, and nods to ‘Elvis’ to tell him his work is done and that he could leave. 

“Just so you know,” Owen starts, “I knew that he looked at other men. I didn’t know he was cheating on me, but I have always suspected it. I really should have dumped him earlier.”

Curt chuckled, saying, “It’s not your fault he’s an asshole. You just wanted to see the best parts of him.”

“I guess you’re right,” Owen sighed. “Let’s stop talking about him.”

“Right, good idea.” Curt thought for a moment, before adding, “Owen, I haven’t ever met anyone who made me feel the way you make me feel. You make me want to be better, both at work and everyday life. You helped me through some of the worst times of my life, and helped me get back on my feet. You understand me better than anyone else. I know neither of us are in any way ready to marry someone after the rough years with relationships we have had, but I just got to ask.”

Curt gets down on one knee, and askes, “Will you marry me one day?”

“On one condition.” 

“Anything.”

“Will you sing at my wedding?”

Curt laughs and stands up. “Yes!” 

He doesn’t know who comes in first, but they both crash into each other. This reminds them both of their first kiss, but it adds on much more as well. Even though they aren’t actually engaged, they promised each other that they will be one day. They break apart, breathing heavily, and Owen can’t help how much he feels as though he is in a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen are finally together! I know the ending this scene of both the musical and movie have them engaged, but I thought that it was a bit to quick for them to be getting engaged in this story. Only one more chapter after this, then the story is over.   
> Side note, i just want to congratulate Joey and Lauren for getting engaged! I know I am very behind, but I was going got say this last chapter and completely forgot. Better late than never I guess. 
> 
> Song to listen to "Grow Old With You"
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	12. Love Is What I Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Owen get their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I take a month to post this? Yes.  
> Do I have a reason for that? No. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song "It's Your Wedding Day! (Reprise)"

It had been some time since Curt and Owen poured their hearts out and promised to wed one day. Owen graduated from grad school and was working at the local elementary school, while Curt could finally start playing weddings again and built up the loyal fanbase. They kept their word on going slow, not rushing anything and getting engaged when it felt right. The timing was so right, that they proposed to each other on the same night. Both cried, said yes, and went back to their apartment as finacees. 

Curt fiddled with the cuff of his jacket before fixing his hair in the mirror. Both Curt and Owen opted out of fancy suits, not wanting to spend the money. Curt was wearing one of his performance suits, but the one he wore the night they met. He never thought he would be walking down the aisle again, but couldn’t wait to marry the love of his life. He heard a soft knock at the door, and called them in. 

“How’s the future Mega-Carvour?” Cynthia asked him. She couldn't hold her excitement for much longer, and was happy to see her nephew married .Cynthia claimed over and over to like Owen more than Curt, but couldn’t hide her tears when he moved out with Owen. Or when they got engaged. Or when Curt asked her to officiant their wedding. “Nervous? Excited?”

“Nervous,” Curt said, and quickly added, “but a good excited. I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Only a few doors down Owen’s mother fixed Owen’s tie. 

“Mum,” Owen groaned, “I think it looks great.”

“Of course you would say that. Your ties are always crooked,” his mother jabbed back. Owen’s mother wasn’t too excited about Owen breaking up with Brent to be with a man he hardly knew, but soon learned to love Curt and gave her blessing without second thought. Owen rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. A knock was heard, and both turned towards the door. It was the venue worker, asking if Owen was ready. Owen nodded, giving a smile, and his mother led him out. 

It was a small venue, and only close family and friends in attendance. The Informant volunteered to play the music, playing a sappy cover on the piano. First down was Mrs.Mega and Cynthia, with Curt’s mother weeping the whole way down. Next up was Owen’s parents, more proper than Curt’s but still being emotional all the same. Tatiana and Barb followed, reminiscing about their wedding only a year prior. They were finally able to figure out their feelings, and settled into a new life together. 

Curt felt Owen squeeze his arm next to him. “Are you ready for this?” Curt looked at Owen, with his slicked back hair and suit that was tailored perfectly. Curt was looking not only at Owen, but at his present, future, and his world. 

“With you, I’m ready for anything.”

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. They said their vows, Mrs. Mega weeped louder, and then they were pronounced married. The thing they were really excited about was the reception, and getting ready to party the house down. 

Curt pulled Owen close, slowly dancing for their first dance. Then, he hears Tatiana call him up to perform. He looked to Owen, and asked, “I thought it was just them for the night?”

“You promised to sing at my wedding, love. And,” Owen gestures towards the room around them, “I’m pretty sure this is my wedding.”

Curt rolls his eyes lovingly, and simply says, “I love you,” before kissing Owen and heading up to the stage. 

“This goes out to my husband,” Curt says into the mic, earning cheers from the guests. He couldn’t believe that he actually could call Owen that now. Curt quickly finds Owen smirking at him from the dance floor, and both are reminded of the first wedding all those years ago. 

“The Spies” play their classic song, and Curt can finally relate to the words,

“Love is what I do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that my friends, the story is over. This is bittersweet for me to finish, since I have thought of writing this for awhile and spent many months writing it. This is the first multi-chapter fic I have ever finished, and defiantly the longest thing I have every written. 
> 
> Thank you for all those who have commented and left kudos. It really made my day and I'm truly grateful. 
> 
> Lastly, if you are able to: VOTE! 
> 
> Songs to listen to:"It's Your Wedding Day! (Reprise)"


End file.
